When the Moon Stops Shining
by Ninqendi
Summary: Urima's world turned upside-down when she came to Middle-earth. Now she must protect her past to ensure her future. Please R/R. ^_^
1. I. Onto the Devil's Road

**DISCLAIMER: **Mordina and Urima are all mine. All mine. My preciousses.

When the Moon Stops Shining 

I. Onto the Devil's Road

                        Urima gazed at the starless night. It was just one of the thousands of night that has she spent under the great universe. One of the thousand nights that was dull and repetitive, never changing in its pace. One of the thousand nights she is going to spend for who-knows-when. For eternity, maybe.

                        She sighed inaudibly. 

                        * Why the hell did I become a vampire? * She thought bitterly. Sure, she was lured by the power. The immortality. The thought that she could stand till the very end of the world scared her and enthralled her. 

                        "What has a 3000 year old vampire like you found joy in staring at the sky looking like a crazed woman?" a cold, amused voice said behind her back. 

                        Urima turned around. There in front of her was another of her kind. Mordina. Her sister. Her mentor. Her only friend through immortality.

                        "I see you haven't fed yet." Mordina continued. 

                        Urima nodded wordlessly.

                        "Then follow me and stop looking like an idiot!" she said as she walked towards the house with surprising swiftness. She started talking about her usual tirade of Urima's weaknesses. "Oh, Urima you are so human. Oh, Urima you are so weak. Oh, Urima, you are the only vampire I know that would let her damned night looking at the stars and the moon." These were only Mordina's warm-up as she would go on with her usual litany.

                        But Urima never paid attention to those things. She never knew her sole purpose and frankly, she didn't care.

                        As she stepped inside the house, light flooded her senses. She saw an image of her at a mirror. A pale girl of 26 stared back. She retained much of her looks when she was still mortal. Black hair, up to the waist and eyes so green that seem to have a fierce intensity. The truth is, she looked much younger than 26. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                        The hunt was refreshing. Urima usually didn't need to hunt blood. She would content herself by staring at the moon, passing the night away. She would watch as the moon rises and until it dims. Urima would only move from her position at the coming of the dawn to find sanctuary shielding herself from the sun.  But even then, as time passes, the rays of the sun became less lethal to her. She even dared to watch the sun rise from the east and yet, the only effect was that she was tanned and looked more human than ever. 

                        Mordina was different. Mordina wouldn't spend her time staring at stars. She was a fierce killer. Usually, it takes four to five humans to satisfy her. Often, she would seduce them before killing them. Mordina had the same raven-black hair as Urima. But her eyes were of a dark purple hue. When one would look at them, they would see a regal being. By certain standards, Mordina is the oldest vampire. Next to her would be Urima. 

                        "You should see my work" Mordina said as they walked back to their house. She led Urima down the basement, which she considered her lair. It is a rectangular room.  To the left is a coffin and at the middle of the room is a table. In the table are five orbs of different colors

                        "What are those?" Urima asked, staring at the orbs.

                        Mordina laughed.

                        "Its as if you don't know anything, my dear Urima." she said, her eyes sparkling. "These are called the Seeing Stones or the _palantír_. I've gathered them for long years already and now I only need two. The green orb and the black orb."

                        "What is the virtue of those?"

                         "You are a fool, I tell you. The Seeing Stones are used to gain knowledge and insight among many things. 

                        "According to the legends, this was created even before the Ice Age. There must have been a civilization not recorded in history. How this civilization came to an end, I don't know. But the people there must have used the stones as a form of communication."

                        "Now," she continued speaking to herself, "I only need the powerful ones, the green stone and the black stone. Who knows how many years it will take to find them. 

                        "The green I need especially. It is said that one can change time with that."

                        With that she walked out of the room completely forgetting Urima.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                        Urima breathed a sigh of relief. What Mordina doesn't know is safe. She had the green orb. She knew it was the very one that Mordina is searching for. Sometimes, her sister could be very dangerous. She dominates the vampire world. If she perishes, the vampires perish. It is simple as that. Mordina holds the Mother Blood. The Elixir of the Vampires. Humans also can fall easily to her power. And of course, Mordina knew that.  As long as Urima is alive, she wouldn't ever let her sister touch the orb. 

                        She climbed at the stairs her eyes feeling like lead. She must get some rest. 

                        Urima went up to her lair. It is a room located at the uppermost part of the house and it was the biggest area. Opening the door, one would find a perfectly 'human looking' room. There was a grand piano at the center. At a side hung a large mirror. Beside the mirror was a bookcase full of classic works that Urima had collected all the time she was a vampire. These things Mordina has scoffed as lowly things. These things are signs of your love for the mortal, which you aren't, Mordina had said. The windows are draped with heavy curtains so as not to let the sun come in. The only thing that one would consider 'not human at all' is her coffin lying in the corner. But to Urima, that is completely normal.

                        Beside the coffin is a vault hidden by a block of wood. Here Urima removed the block. The vault was a thing of technology. Urima punched a series of codes and the door of the vault opened soundlessly. Inside is a single item. The green orb, throbbing lightly with its greenish glow. It was no bigger than her fist yet when she lifted it, it was heavy. She feared that her time in keeping the orb is almost up. Mordina could use the Seeing Stones to find the ones missing. 

                        "Well, if what Mordina had said is true, then I would use this to change time so my sister would never knew about it." She murmured to herself.

                        "But how do I use this?" she asked. "Only Mordina would know and yet I can't bear myself to ask her lest she would get suspicious."

                        Setting aside the orb inside the coffin, she decided to play the piano for a little while. It was a sad and melodious piece. The Midnight Sonata, as she called it. Her fingers moved in an eerie way and each note seemed longer than usual, overlapping with some notes. She close her eyes letting the music take over her brain.

                        "Give it to me." A voice beside her hissed. Urima's eyes snapped open and stood up. She turned around and saw her sister beside her. She was full of malice, greed and what? Desire. 

                        "Do you think that I never know?" she continued, her voice dangerously cold and cruel. "All these years I knew it was with you, knowing that someday you would give it to me, out of the _kindness_ of your heart. And I waited…"

                        "How… how did you know?" Urima asked, fear flooding her senses. 

                        "My _dear _Urima, you think so long and hard that I have no trouble grasping your thoughts. You are the gullible one. The fool. So easy to manipulate. Once I had that orb, I won't need the last one. Six are enough to gain everlasting dominion over human and vampires alike."

                        "But you are already the Mother Vampire." Urima interrupted straining to get more time. "You rule the, us all. What more could you ask for?"

                        Mordina paused as if considering the idea. "That is true." She said slowly. "But then it will take someone as powerful and me, say, someone like you to overpower me. With the stones, I can use them to secure what I have, forever."

                        She lunged forward and grabbed Urima by the neck. 

                        "Now give it to me nicely, and without a fight else I will break every bones in your body and through you in the ocean."

                        With that Urima broke free. She now stood between Mordina and the coffin. 

                        'No! I won't give it to you!" She jumped back towards the coffin. If only she could…

                        "But you can't" Mordina smiled evilly, as she raise her hand. The coffin burst into flames and Urima was thrown backwards beside the blazing coffin. Having the power of the fire was one thing the sisters shared. Urima almost never used hers, but it was clear that that Mordina had the practice, giving her an advantage.  She couldn't believe that this was her sister. A while ago, they were sharing a hunt, something that rarely happens in her life as a vampire. Now in front of her, she a crazed person, dressed like her sister, talked like her sister, and acted like her sister. 

                        Mordina stood in front of Urima's bent figure. Her face full of false pity. 

                        "But I will give you a last choice, Urima" she said. "Join me into the Devil's Road and rule the world ourselves. Give me the orb willingly."

                        Urima felt herself fail. There is nothing else she can do. Mordina will get the orb no matter what. She struggled to look at Mordina as blood tears flowed from her eyes turning her vision to red.

                        "Never." She said softly.

                        "You leave me then no choice." Mordina answered, equally softly, mimicking Urima's voice. She turned away from her sister to the coffin, now a burned heap, yet the orb was revealed, unscathed. 

                          Suddenly Urima cried out in a voice unlike her.

                        "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_" she said, the language unknown to her although she never realized that. "_A ELBERETH GILTONIEL!" _she repeated again much louder. "_o menel palan-díriel, le nallon sí dinguruthos!_" and as her words faded, so did it die away from her memory. 

                        Her room seemed to be engulfed in darkness. And her body slipped into nothingness. 

To be continued…

… Well, that was it. How did it go? ^^ I'm open to suggestions, comments, criticisms, flames, praises, compliments etc. Thank you!   Selene-Chan!


	2. II. Middle-earth: Paradise Found and Los...

**DISCLAIMER: **All Middle-earth characters belong to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. Again, my preciousses are all mine, that is Urima and Mordina (sisters of terror. Mwahaha!) ^_^;;

**A/N: **This part occurred in the middle of the second book. 

When the Moon Stops Shining 

II. Middle-earth: Paradise Found and Lost

                        Urima felt herself falling, falling into an abyss of darkness. She felt a heavy weight upon her body as if some pressure is pressing her down. She felt her muscles contract, trying to lift the force off her. But then, she couldn't move.

                        She wondered if she would be like this forever. A deathless thing forever in a vacuum, trapped in a void. Now she desperately wished that she didn't touch that green orb. She feared that if her sister found out then, that would be the end of her and the world. Just as her thoughts started getting deeper and darker in despair, a tingling sensation coursed through her body. Jolts of electricity seemed to gather around her.

                        * Have I died? * She asked herself. But that is an irony. She is dead, or rather an Undead. * Maybe this is all a dark dream. * She thought wildly but she knew it isn't. 

Suddenly, she saw colors swirl around her. At first it was dull then the colors got brighter and brighter every passing moment. The swirling colors reminded Urima strongly of an artist's palette, colors mixed and matched in different combinations. 

                        The colors began to take shape. She saw trees, mountains and rivers. Again she felt herself falling.

                        She reached the ground with a soft thud. 

                        * Unbelievable! * She thought as she surveyed where she landed. The ground was layered with soft green grass that broke her fall. A scent of wildflowers filled the air. 

                        Then, she looked up. An arrow is pointed straight at her throat.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                        Legolas Greenleaf had not been idle. Gandalf had told him to search the woods around the borders of Lórien 'people not meant to be here and bring that people here'. He found the instructions strange but since it is was Gandalf then strangeness is excusable.  He feared that instead of 'the strangers' Gandalf is talking about, he might encounter Orcs and he knew he couldn't fend them of. He had searched the area twice and he found nothing so he went swiftly passing the river Nimrodel to the opening of the forest of Fangorn. The sun had reached its height when he decided to give it a last try before retiring back to Lothlórien. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought that Gandalf would not be wholly happy if he didn't bring back what Gandalf had expected. Just then, he noticed that the ground was slightly shaking. With his keen ears he heard a sound as if a great wind is sucking all things around it. Nudging his horse, the great Arod, towards the sound he came across an open glade. There was a blinding green flash and then all was quiet save for the chirping of young birds in their nestlings. 

                        As the light vanished he became aware of a young girl sitting in the middle of the glade. She didn't seem to notice him and he came toward her stealthily. He fitted an arrow upon his bow and pointed it at her throat, ready to shoot. 

                        Just then the girl look at him.

                        "Who are you?" Legolas asked in Elvish. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

                        Urima looked at the man as he spoke a strange language. Her gaze is hazy and grayish as if a light veil is hung in front of her. 

                        The man spoke again, this time in English. Who are you, he said.  Even as the man spoke her view got clearer and clearer. The man in front of her looked utterly odd. He wore a garment of green and brown that looked like one of King Arthur's archers during the Medieval Era. He had fine, silken hair some part of it tied in a braid and knotted at the back. Oddest are his ears that reminded Urima strongly of a pony's ears. 

                        "U…Urima." She answered with uncertainty. She knew that the silver tip of the arrow could not touch her being a vampire that she is but, the sensible and cautious side of her advice her to be wary and to heed the man's words. 

                        Urima. * So, she had a name. * Legolas thought. But this girl is remarkable! She is utterly white under the sun as if she was one of the stone sculptures in the Halls of Kings the complete opposite of her raven-black hair. Her lips were in the palest shade of pink that he saw and as she spoke, he noticed two sharp teeth like the teeth of wolves. She wore a gown of black in a material he never saw before. The style of it was utterly foreign to him. Most curious of all is her eyes for it shone with the intensity akin to the green flash that he saw before. He was almost sure that this is the one Gandalf had meant. 

                        Slowly, he put his bow than and his shoulders slightly relaxed but he didn't let his guard down.  He half-expected that the girl would attack him suddenly this very moment but she didn't. He went down his horse and held out his hand to her and she took it. Legolas gave an unintentional shudder. Her hand is icy cold.

                        "Thanks." Urima said smiling a bit as she stood up. She looked at the sky. The sun is at its peak and it momentarily stung her eyes. The sun was not burning her she noted. She felt lightheaded and forced herself to take a step. 

                        "Come." He said as he pulled his horse towards the path. 

                        "Where are you taking me? And where am I?" Urima asked following him. She was in a place alien to her where the sun had no effect to her vampiric self. 

                        "I'm taking you to Lórien. You're in Middle-earth." He answered walking in front of her.

                        "Where the hell is Middle-earth?" 

                        Legolas didn't reply. He had stopped and seemed to be listening to something. Urima feel quiet. Her vampire senses told her that danger lurked ahead. It seemed far away but the look on her companion's face did not look assuring.

                        "Orcs." Legolas whispered, barely audible as if he was afraid that whatever it was out there could hear him at such distance. No doubt the green light must have been seen by the spies of the Enemy and the Enemy must have sent his servants to inspect the area. The place is dangerous. The Orcs must have sensed their trail and there is no escaping them. The only way is to fight them, no matter how many they are. He half-glanced at Urima hoping she herself is no spy of Sauron and that she would help him.

                        *Five… six… seven… nine… ten…* Legolas mentally counted. There were at least ten Orcs out there or many more that he couldn't count. He took his bow and readied an arrow on it. Then there were heavy trampling of feet. Suddenly, Legolas let loose his arrow. His aim proved true as he heard a yell of pain. Then quicker than Urima's vampire eyes could see he shot arrow after arrow until five more fell down. And still Legolas aimed his arrows until none of them are left alive.  

                        Urima stared at the creatures Legolas has slain and felt no remorse for having Legolas kill them. The Orcs were ugly creatures. Goblin-like they were with slanted eyes and swart. Dark blood was dripping from where Legolas' arrows had pierced. 

                        "We better move now. More of them might come." Legolas said while picking up unspoiled arrows from the slain orc-host. 

                        Urima nodded moving forward. The scent of the Orc-blood was sickening. It wasn't the same as the blood of men. 

                        They started moving on into the woods. 

                        "Where do you came from?" it was Legolas' turn to ask.

                        "Earth." She answered. 

                        "Is that the same to this place?"

                        Urima stared at him. She started getting annoyed. She felt being tried in a court and found wanting.

                        "I guess so." She said carefully. "We don't have those… orcs and people like you. What are you anyway?"

                        "Elf." He answered. 

                        "An Elf?" then she laughed.

                        "What is so funny about that?"

                        "Oh," Urima replied, shaking her head to keep herself from laugh more. "I always thought that elves are miserable creatures. They are half your height and stout and have long beards or sometimes have pointed faces. They are impish, known for their tricks among humans. They are sometimes called as dwarves, imps, leprechauns and all that. Besides, they are just imaginary. Something to tell to little children."

                        Legolas smiled at Urima's description of an Elf. 

                        "We had dwarves to. Fitted like the one you described save for their pointed faces. But I am an Elf. What sorts of creatures else do you have?"

                        "You mean like your sort? Well, none are real but we have plenty of names. We have faeries, goblins, ghouls and ghosts. We have werewolves, witches, a creature form a blue lagoon, the Loch Ness monster, dragons, unicorns any yes, vampires. Of course there are more than I could tell you."

                        "Vampires you say? Well that name is appealing though I never heard about it. What are they?"

                        Urima fell silent. She didn't want the Elf to know what kind of creature she is. A monster, a horrible blood-sucking monster with no respect for human blood except to satisfy their dark lust.

                        "I do not remember much about them." She said instead. 

                        Legolas acquiesced but he had a feeling that she was one of the creatures that Urima had mentioned. 

                        They continued to walk in silence for a long time. The sun cast long shadows on the trees and Urima was silently delighted. She hadn't seen the sun for so long years.

                        At last Legolas halted. 

                        "We must camp here." He said, surveying the surrounding. They were under a great tree that had witnessed many winter and spring. "It is not safe to wander in the open plain for spies might see us." Even as he spoke, the sun was coming down and darkness was soon settling in. They lit a small fire using old wood lying around and Legolas brought out food from his pack. 

                        "Here, have some of these. They are the only ones that I brought but it will give you vigor and strength. _Lembas_ it is called in our tongue or waybread."

                        But Urima didn't take it. She knew she couldn't take any kind of food. For the rest of the night, she didn't eat nor drink anything. After Legolas was done eating, he told Urima to wait then he climb swiftly up the tree. The branches were big enough to let them stay comfortably for the rest of the night. He went down again and tied the horse around the might trunk.

                        "But what if some wild beast or Orc passed by underneath? Surely they wouldn't wait a second chance for this horse." Urima said.

                        "We will only see ere the coming of the dawn." Legolas answered. 

                        "Maybe its better to stay under the tree." She suggested. "Its safe enough to keep the fire going."

                        Legolas concurred. Using his gray and green cloak as a pillow, he lay down and fell asleep, if falling asleep meant dreaming Elvish dreams yet mind and body are fully awake. Urima lay down beside him drawing warmth from the fire. 

                        In the middle of the night, she got up in stealth and prowled around to satisfy her craving for blood. Not far she saw a fox and quickly sucked the animal without leaving a trace of blood and laid it down on the forest ground. Then she went back to the camp and rekindled the dying embers of fire. She rested falling into a deathlike sleep.  She didn't notice that her companion had witnessed everything she did and kept it all in his mind.

                        Morning came soon and the gentle shaking of Legolas roused Urima. 

                        "We better make this journey fast to Lórien, for they looking for me since I didn't return the evening that passed.

                        "Climb behind my horse and do not worry of falling for he will bore you as fast and sure as the wind. At this speed we shall reach Lórien ere the setting of the sun. " 

                        The traveled the plain. On and on they went without stop and rest, without being hindered by obstacles. And at last, when their horse became weary of its pace, they reached the eaves of Lórien.

To be continued…

**A/N: **I am not really sure on how long it will take to travel between Fangorn and Lórien. Anyway, I'm too lazy to check the book if it would give valuable information.   Selene-Chan

… Again, I welcome reviews, suggestions, flames, blah, blah, blah…  ^_^


End file.
